1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reading computer memory, and more specifically to reading phase change memory exhibiting resistance drift over a period of time.
2. Description of Background
There are two major groups in computer memory: non-volatile memory and volatile memory. Constant input of energy in order to retain information is not necessary in non-volatile memory but is required in the volatile memory. Examples of non-volatile memory devices are Read Only Memory (ROM), Flash Electrical Erasable Read Only Memory, Ferroelectric Random Access Memory, Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), and Phase Change Memory (PCM); non-volatile memory devices being memory in which the state of the memory elements can be retained for days to decades without power consumption. Examples of volatile memory devices include Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM); where DRAM requires the memory element to be constantly refreshed while SRAM requires a constant supply of energy to maintain the state of the memory element. The present invention is directed to phase change memory. In phase change memory, information is stored in materials that can be manipulated into different phases. Each of these phases exhibit different electrical properties which can be used for storing information. The amorphous and crystalline phases are typically two phases used for bit storage (1's and 0's) since they have detectable differences in electrical resistance. Specifically, the amorphous phase has a higher resistance than the crystalline phase.
Chalcogenides are a group of materials commonly utilized as phase change material. This group of materials contain a chalcogen (Periodic Table Group 16/VIA) and another element. Selenium (Se) and tellurium (Te) are the two most common elements in the group used to produce a chalcogenide semiconductor when creating a phase change memory cell. An example of this would be Ge2Sb2Te5 (GST), SbTe, and In2Se3.
Altering the phase change material's state requires heating the material to a melting point and then cooling the material to one of the possible states. A current passed through the phase change material creates ohmic heating and causes the phase change material to melt. Melting and gradually cooling down the phase change material allows time for the phase change material to form the crystalline state. Melting and abruptly cooling the phase change material quenches the phase change material into the amorphous state.
In multi-bit storage, an individual phase change memory cell must be able to be programmed to multiple states. These multiple states are various ratios of amorphous phased and crystalline phased phase change material. The ratio of amorphous to crystalline phase change material directly affects the electrical resistance of the memory cell.
A problem in phase change memory is resistance drift of the memory cells. As used herein, the resistance drift is the process through which the resistance of one phase of the phase change material changes with time. The resistive properties of the amorphous phase of phase change material, over a period of time, exhibits random drift and can make it difficult to recover the data stored in the memory cell. Thus, it is desirable to devise a method for reading and storing data in phase change memory cells independent of the characteristic resistance drift of the memory cells.